La decisión correcta
by Aixa-Gabii Serrada
Summary: Suelen haber muchos caminos que tomar,y muchas respuestas que dar. Todos parecen buenos, pero solo uno esta bien.Esta es la historia de como tome la decisión correcta y he tenido que vivir con ella. One-Shot desprendido de AUBSE


_Esta es la historia de mi decisión. De cómo hacer lo correcto estuvo mal. Muy mal._

**La decisión correcta.**

Para muchos, tomar la decisión correcta esta en decir sí o no simplemente.

Para la gran mayoría hacer lo correcto es tan fácil como caminar, comer, dormir o soñar.

Yo sabía que no era así….Hacer lo correcto no era tan fácil.

Y es que el problema no estaba en tomar la decisión, estaba en vivir con ella el resto de tu vida.

La vida está compuesta de pequeños momentos clave, que unidos, forman todo lo que has visto, y veras, lo que eres y serás.

Por lógica o costumbre, le tenemos miedo a las decisiones. Solemos huir de ellas o delegar dicha responsabilidad. A veces cuando decides aventarte a la aventura y decidir, las cosas son excelentes, o a veces solo buenas.

El día que decidí ser feliz después de la muerte de mi madre, fue excelente. Fue una bocana de aire fresco después de un montón de desgracias. Me sentí complacida conmigo misma y con el entorno.

Más tarde, el día que decidí esconder con recelo en mi interior el secreto sobre Jasper y su parentesco conmigo fue malo. Fue una decisión que aun me pesa, me hace culparme, me lastima y que demuestra mi poca valentía.

Pero sin duda la peor de las decisiones que he tomado en mi vida, fue casarme con Edward.

Fue la decisión correcta. Era lo que se esperaba que hiciera, pero no era lo que yo quería. No lo que yo necesitaba. Y mucho menos él.

El era un niño. El era feliz consigo mismo y con sus ideales, no hacía falta destruir semejante felicidad cuando aún era tan joven. Bueno, en el fondo la culpable de semejante declive soy yo.

Yo tome la decisión correcta para todos, menos para nosotros dos.

El estaba enamorado, yo estaba envenenada con la idea de no terminar en boca de todos como mi madre. De no ser la otra, la soltera, la loca o la pobre.

Ella contrario a mí, se enamoro del hombre correcto. Bueno, no sé si definir a Charlie Swan como el hombre correcto.

Yo por el contrario, amaba con demencia a un hombre que no era ni nunca sería el hombre ideal para la hija del reconocido doctor Swan,

Jacobo Black, de cariño Jacob, el padre de mi hija. El hombre de mi vida.

El hombre que más ame en el mundo. Ese que me consintió, que me entendió, me cuido. Beso mi frente y me sonrió. Me hizo cosquillas y rio conmigo, entendió mis miedos y los alejo por las noches. Me acompaño en el desconsuelo cuando mi padre hacia de las suyas. Me cuido en mis peores crisis y velo por mi seguridad mientras despertaba. Me amo como no fue siquiera capaz de hacerlo mi padre.

Fue el hombre que me hizo mujer y más tarde madre. Cuido de mis desdichas y con caricias curo mi corazón herido el día que dije "si acepto" frente al altar y jure amor a alguien que nunca logre amar.

Cuido de mi en mis inicios y me prometió llevarme lejos cuando había tiempo. Más tarde fue el hombre que me abandono.

Que se llevo los besos, las caricias y el consuelo. Las cosquillas, las risas y los consejos. La sabiduría y la cotidianidad. Los besos en la frente y los abrazos. Se llevo mi vida, mi consuelo y mis esperanzas. Se llevo mi oportunidad de construir una familia y mientras tanto me dejo a su hija creciendo en mi interior.

No lo culpo por haberse marchado. Tal vez yo era demasiado perfecta para ser buena. Mi vida y planes estaban demasiado trazados como para comenzar de cero y conmigo el siempre viviría a la sombra de mi propia existencia.

No lo culpo de haber huido de mí. De haber buscado consuelo y apoyo en otros brazos. De haberse enamorado de nuevo, de alguien real. Alguien con sentimientos y capacidades propias. Alguien que no cargara con el peso de ser quien era.

Mantengo las esperanzas de volverlo a ver alguna vez. Para contarle que tenemos una hija, que se llama Katherine y que su parecido con él, es tanto que duele.

Comentarle que soy viuda aunque es inútil. Aunque eso no cambie el destino, no lo separe de Lorena y a mí no me aleje de mi destino prescrito.

Aunque no quede ya nada para nosotros. Aunque tengamos que esperar hasta la siguiente vida para tener esperanza de amarnos.

Esta vida no fue suficiente para querernos. Fue demasiado injusta y a la larga nos cansamos de pelear con lo que a leguas es imposible.

No niego que más de una vez quise acabar con esta pesadilla. Dar por terminado el dolor y huir a un lugar del cual, donde, sin importar lo que pase no podrán obligarme a regresar, pero soy demasiado cobarde.

A duras penas tuve la suficiente valentía para aceptar casarme con alguien que no amaba, mientras a las afueras de la iglesia reposaba el hombre que yo adoraba.

Ya hoy, no es una idea ni remotamente posible. No cuando la única persona que amaba tanto a Katherine como yo, no está mas.

A lo mejor alguna vez tenga la valentía suficiente para confesarle a Jasper que somos hermanos. A mi hija que su honorable padre, no era el joven y respetable soldado, si no el cochero de su irresponsable madre.

A lo mejor alguna vez tenga la valentía para confesar que odio a mi padre. Que me hija es una bastarda y que nunca ame a quien un día entre puras mentiras jure amor.

¿Tendré el suficiente valor para levantar el rostro y confesar que mi vida es un fraude? No lo creo.

Mientras tanto debo cargar con un peso más grande que mi apellido, mis secretos, la culpa, el dolor de la muerte de Edward y mi propia hija. Algo que a diario me quita tiempo y energía.

Una fuerza más poderosa que yo, que desafía lo que soy. Un imán que me atrae a la tierra por un magnetismo negativo y que odio. Un hilo fino pero resistente, como algodón egipcio.

Esta es la historia de cómo cambio mi vida. De cómo se transformo y ocurrió según lo que siempre debía ser la vida de una joven modelo. De cómo me enamore y sufrí. Como abrí los brazos y deje ir al único que entendía mi dolido y rebelde corazón.

Este, es el relato de cómo tome la decisión correcta, aunque con esta todos mis sueños fueron oprimidos por el deber.

**Isabella Swan…. 30 de octubre de 1857…**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno chicas este es un One-Shot que esta desprendido de AUBSE y que escribi hace poco...Le debia esto a Isabella a Katherine y en el fondo a ustedes mismas, que tenian derecho a ver las cosas de otra manera, aunque este es un resumen de las cosas...Gracias por los comentarios en AUBSE y nos estamos leyendo...Adios...<strong>


End file.
